


The Psijic and the Knight

by Sixylicious



Series: The Psijic and the Knight [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psijic Order (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: Psijic acolyte and Vestige Velia and her doomed romance with Darien Gautier, the Golden Knight. Snapshots of a relationship.Spans Summerset, through the Daggerfall Covenant questline, then Coldharbour. Other questlines may be touched upon.
Relationships: Darien Gautier/Female Vestige
Series: The Psijic and the Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670518
Kudos: 5





	The Psijic and the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot/drabble collection that will be sporadically updated. I did Summerset before the main quest with Velia and Darien's "what happened to me hasn't happened to you yet" line really stuck with me.

“Tell me something, Vel,” Darien yawned. “Something you said last night’s been bothering me.”

She sighed and lifted her head from his chest, black waves falling around her face, her expression tired. “If you insist…”

“You said we met before Camlorn, but I don’t remember ever seeing you before that.” He leaned up to kiss her, brushing some curls away from her face. 

Velia put her hand over his and smiled sadly. “Time works differently in Oblivion… what’s happened to me hasn’t happened to you yet. That’s what you told me when we stole a moment back on Artaeum. I didn’t believe you, but I didn’t think it would matter… I was wrong. After the Crystal Tower, I never thought I would see you again. I tried to move on, but…”

Darien watched as she stood and crossed the room to her pack, gathering her clothing as she went. She pulled a worn and faded piece of parchment out and then returned to his side, pulling her robe over her head as she sat back beside him. 

“I couldn’t.”

The ink was splotchy in places from tears, the paper rough where they had fallen and dried, but he could still read it well enough. “That’s my handwriting.”

“That’s the letter you left me when Meridia took you back.”

Darien scanned it, frowning. “I don’t… I don’t understand. You’re telling me we met on Artaeum, where I’ve never been, and we fell in love, but I died… and now I’m here, unable to remember it.”

“Yes… I think you knew back then that we would meet again like this. Our positions are reversed. I remember the Golden Knight that you haven’t become yet. You must have remembered us having defeated Molag Bal together. You wouldn’t tell me about it though… I guess you didn’t want to make things strange. Not that I would have believed you at the time.” Velia leaned into him, a sigh slipping from her lips. “And then the Loremaster sent me to Glenumbra to help seal time breaches…”

“What happened?”

“I was abducted by the Worm Cult and sacrificed to Molag Bal by Mannimarco himself. Lyris and the Prophet helped us escape Coldharbour, and now... I already defeated Nocturnal, I guess that makes me the best candidate to defeat Molag Bal.” She laughed, soft and bitter. “I have to if only to get my soul back from him. I can’t return to Artaeum like this. The wards don’t recognize me.”

Darien frowned and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Divines, Velia… I had no idea. I wondered, after Angof, after the Doomcrag, if there was some reason you kept throwing yourself into becoming a hero, but… I had no idea.”

She shrugged. “While the Prophet works on a way to defeat Mannimarco, I wander the Covenant and fight evil wherever I can. It helps to keep my mind off everything. The people need a hero they can look up to and give them hope. And… I can’t die like this. So I get up each morning and keep fighting for those who can’t.”

“Vel…”

“Maybe someday we’ll get our happy ending. For now, I just want to hold you.”

“Of course.” Darien held her tight and she fell back asleep in his arms.


End file.
